Batman Nunca Morirá
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: John Blake no sabía lo que le esperaba en la cueva. Cuando fue a recoger la bolsa pudo imaginar cualquier cosa menos eso.


Batman Nunca Morirá

Al saber que recibiría algo de Bruce Wayne se imagino alguna clase de recuerdo, incluso una carta por ser de las pocas de las personas quienes sabían la verdad sobre él hombre bajo la capa.

Más tarde en su departamento se dio cuanta que no se trataba de ninguna de esas cosas. Lo primero que encontró al abrirla fue un papel doblado, algo arrugado por no estar protegida. Con tinta habían escritos unos números. Los miro sin entender que representaba o a que se referían. Lo dejo a su lado para seguir en su inspección, pues podía pasar todo el día intentando adivinar que eran y no dar con la respuesta correcta. Lo mejor era intentar buscar más pistas.

Lo siguiente que encontró fue una cuerda que lo desconcertó aún más. Solo hasta terminar de sacar todo se dio cuenta que formaba parte de un equipo para escalar. No tenía sentido. No lograba relacionar ambas cosas. Tampoco para que Wayne quería que tuviera esas cosas.

Se paseo por su casa intentando descifrar el acertijo frente a él. Hasta que su vista termino en el maltratado mapa que había usado meses atrás y busco nuevamente el papel. Coordenadas. Esos números eran coordenadas de algún lugar. Pero al revisar su mapa se dio cuenta que este no incluía esos datos. Luego de conseguir uno que si las incluyera y además mostrará los alrededores de la ciudad se dio cuenta que señalaban un lugar entre las montañas. Ahora las cosas tenían sentido. Al menos una parte. Ya sabía que era lo escrito en la hoja y para que le serviría el equipo, pero no sabía para que Bruce lo quería enviar a un lugar entre la nada.

Pero tenía un presentimiento al notar que se encontraba en las cercanías de lo que alguna vez fue la propiedad de los Wayne y ahora era el más grande orfanato de Gotica. Más no se dio la oportunidad de dejar volar su imaginación. Debía descubrir la verdad hasta llegar a ese lugar.

Horas más tarde se adentraba al bosque con maleta en hombro, una brújula en una mano y en la otra un mapa junto con las coordenadas. Ahí descubrió una pequeña cascada y detrás de esta una cueva. Con el equipo para escalar pudo entrar a la gruta.

Dentro avanzo con cuidado por las piedras mojadas. Sorprendiéndose por dos cosas. La primera que era mucho más grande de lo que imagino. La segunda había construcciones humanas, mostrando que alguien estuvo ahí, no hace mucho pues aún se encontraban en buenas condiciones, no más de un año. Mientras avanzaba un grupo de murciélagos cruzo la cueva, volando a su lado. Por instinto se protegió, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no se trataban de enemigos y no le harían daño. Dejo de cubrirse y espero que se fueran para continuar. Al cruzar un pequeño lago formado en el interior una plataforma surgió bajo sus pies, bajo las aguas oscuras de la cueva. Cuando se estabilizo una segunda plataforma surgió, esta servía como pasillo para llegar a una plataforma mayor y al resto de las construcciones. Ahí es donde se encontraba una computadora.

Tras descubrir como encenderla esta le pidió una contraseña. Solo una palabra venía a su mente, no podía ser una casualidad. Sin contratiempos tecleo las seis letras.

Entonces empezó a reproducirse un video.

-Hola Robin- lo saludo la imagen digital de Bruce Wayne.

El ex millonario le explico como había nacido Batman y cual fue su entrenamiento. Como Batman ya no lo necesitaba, ahí una de las razones por la que fingir su muerte y alejarse de Gotica, pero la ciudad aún necesitaba a Batman. Por eso, si él aceptaba, le daba la cueva donde encontraría todas las cosas del Caballero de la Noche, como contactar a Fox, quien posiblemente lo ayudaría, y tal vez a él, para transmitirle los conocimientos que obtuvo a través de los años.

Se traba de una decisión que es solo suya. Además no debía sentirse presionado por que él lo haya elegido. Cuando la ciudad necesite nuevamente a Batman, y este a un nuevo usuario, siempre surgirá alguien. Él solo es el mejor candidato en ese momento.

El video llegó a su fin. En la pantalla ahora se mostraban varios archivos, entre ellos los datos que Wayne le prometió. Luego de la plataforma del lago surgió algo.

Casi como en un sueño se acercó al traje, apenas sin creer lo que sucedía. Paso sus manos sobre el símbolo como si quisiera comprobar que no se trataba de una ilusión. En ese momento fue cuando tomo una decisión.

No dejaría morir a Batman pues puede que los hombres perezcan, pero él nunca morirá.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Batman. Tras ver la pelicula no pude de dejar de pensar en las posibilidades. Incluso me imagine a los hijos de Bruce. (Ya tengo la biografía de ellos en mi conti .). Pero lo primero que pense fue en esto. Como Robin encontro la cueva y desidio ser Batman. A partir de aquí empiezo a crear mi propia conti de la pelicula. Aunque sigo pensando en los detalles. Solo tengo ideas generales de todo. Lo siguiente que escribire será el primer año de Robin como Batman. Lidiando con los mafiosos. Pero no recuerdo muchos y me encantaría que me ayuden con ese detalle. Pues solo recuerdo a El Pinguino y Tonny Zucco.

En fin espero les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo Review.


End file.
